


Your Face Is Frowning Oh So Thin (But The Corners Of Your Eyes Are Smiling)

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Taking Apart A Gigantic Machine [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android mumbo jumbo, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Conversations, Banter, During Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, Extended Scene, Falling In Love, Gentle Sex, Hopeful Ending, I use fancy pretentious words cus I'm a cringelord, M/M, Making Love, Older Man/Younger Man, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Hank knew he shouldn’t be so surprised with all the androids becoming deviant as of late, but to think Connor,Mr. State-of-the-Art, was starting tofeelsomething… There were no words.(Aka)Connor gets asked a personal question about how certain parts of his anatomy functions and Hank bites off more than he can chew. Neither of them expect to fall in love, however.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [脸上皱巴巴，心里笑开花/Your Face Is Frowning Oh So Thin (But The Corners Of Your Eyes Are Smiling)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920253) by [LiKan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKan/pseuds/LiKan)



> After finishing Detroit you know damn well I had to write some Hank/Connor slash. Possibly my favorite otp at the moment.
> 
> Scene re-write that takes place during "The Nest" when Hank is eating at the Chicken Feed truck.
> 
> Title taken from the song Taking Apart A Gigantic Machine by The Main Drag (awfully fitting, tbh).

After Connor had finished bombarding Hank with questions about illegal gambling and expressing concern over his partner’s cholesterol intake, he found it in himself to try and get on a more personal level with the Lieutenant. He knew he didn’t have much in the way of personality or hobbies, but Connor was still more than confident in his abilities to peak Hank’s interest.

“Is there anything you'd like to know about me?” Connor asked hopefully as he watched the Lieutenant throw caution to the wind and bite into his burger.

“Hell, no…” Hank admonished quickly, then after a moment he relented and added, “Well yeah.”

“Ask away!” Connor encouraged.

Step one accomplished. Connor was already making progress.

“Do all of you androids come anatomically correct, or is that just the sex bots?” Hank inquired, not passing any bucks as he was direct in his approach.

“I can’t speak for other models, but _I_ do,” Connor answered truthfully.

There wasn’t any harm in humoring Hank’s question, seeing as how it was an apt inquiry about androids. Connor had a feeling that Hank was just teasing him, but he didn’t let that dissuade him from establishing a connection with the seasoned Lieutenant. Either way, Hank was going to be educated and possibly learn a thing or two about Connor in the process.

“So you have a dick, then?” Hank deadpanned bluntly, looking across the table at Connor as if to gauge his reaction.

Of course, Connor showed none. He didn’t even blink.

“I have a penis, yes,” Connor concluded.

“Huh…”

A long pause of contemplation and a few more bites of food later and Connor was left wondering if Hank was going to say anything more or if he had already gotten bored. Still, Connor stood there obediently as he observed the human’s eating patterns.

“Does it _work_?” Hank asked with a mouthful of food.

“Yes, my genitalia is functional and I come fully equipped with pleasure receptors.”

He sounded as if he was just off the factory line, pre-programmed to answer any and all questions one might have. Except this was Connor trying to relate to Hank by means of educating him.

“So you know what it feels like to come?” Hank went on to say, taking a drink of his extra large soda.

“I don’t think that’s an appropriate subject to discuss right now, Lieutenant,” Connor suggested, sparing a look around there surroundings.

Sure, it was raining and there wasn’t anyone around except for the man that supplied Hank with his unhealthy meal, but Connor knew about subtlety despite what Hank might say. Deflecting the question didn’t seem to appease the Lieutenant, however.

“Oh, come on,” Hank complained, setting his drink down and staring at Connor with his goofy synthetic face. “You’re the one who's always badgering me to have an open mind about your kind. You asked what I wanted to know and I did.”

“These weren’t the types of questions I had anticipated you to ask,” Connor told him frankly.

“Always expect the unexpected,” Hank teased. “You’re not _embarrassed_ , are you?”

He always expected a reaction out of Connor, the slightest facial twitch of recognition or a blush, but the android didn’t break character. He didn’t know why he was so dead set on provoking Connor. Maybe it was his need to humanize him somehow. He had his reasons for despising Connor’s kind, but now that he was on the topic of how Connor functioned, Hank found himself enthralled.

“No,” Connor assured, but there was a hint of defensiveness to it. “I just find it hard to understand why you’d care about that feature.”

“I just wanna understand how you operate,” Hank said and it was innocent enough, but there were ulterior motives at play as well. “I'm curious as to why they would program something like _that_ into a model like _you_.”

“I'm a state of the art prototype. I'm programmed to do many things,” Connor rattled off just like he was designed to.

“Why program you to have sex?”

“Why not?” Connor countered, raising an eyebrow.

There it was. A reaction. A human reaction from an android and it was nothing short of sassy. Hank smirked a little.

“Just doesn’t make much sense,” Hank commented offhandedly, continuing to eat.

“Does it make you uncomfortable that I'm capable of having intercourse with a human?” Connor supplied, assuming that’s what the Lieutenant was getting at.

“ _Uncomfortable_ isn’t the word I would use.”

“Disgusted?” Connor offered, a hint of curiosity coating the perfectly simulated syllables.

“No,” Hank said slowly. He looked up at Connor’s placid expression and squinted his eyes as if to study the android closer. “ _Intrigued_.”

“There are many models designed specifically for copulation yet my model having the option confuses you,” Connor surmised with the data collected from their banter.

And Connor detected that it was, in fact, _banter_. Connor may be ignorant to a lot of things concerning humans since he was still only a prototype, but he adapted fast and was always learning from each experience.

“Maybe it’s because you weren’t designed for the sole purpose of having sex. The fact that it’s a _possibility_ with your model is what interests me,” Hank clarified, choosing his words instead of spouting off expletives.

“Whatever my manufacturer had in mind, I'm sure there’s a good reason for it,” Connor explained, finding a solution and answer that best satisfied Hank’s curiosity. He then went on to add, “But to answer your question from earlier, _yes_. I know the feeling of what humans call an orgasm.”

“Yeah, but how do you know for sure?” Hank replied, testing the android’s resolve and only getting that dumb expressionless façade in return. “Being a prototype and all.”

“I trust that my design is as accurate and optimal as it can possibly be,” Connor stated confidently.

“For an android that doesn’t feel anything, you sure express a lot of _faith_ ,” Hank deduced, hoping to catch Connor in a paradoxical loop.

“Then my manufacturer did their job in making me as life-like as possible,” Connor remarked, tilting his head ever so slightly.

"How exactly do you feel pleasure anyway?” Hank went on to ask. “You never really told me that part.”

"I have sensors built into my genitals that distinguish between varying levels of pressure that then calibrates it into synthetic endorphins,” Connor described, educating Hank on how it all worked as easily as possible.

"Meaning..?" Hank trailed off.

"When I'm stimulated externally _or_ internally, it sends electrical impulses throughout my body. Similar to how humans experience orgasms and adrenaline.”

“Doesn’t sound particularly sexy when you say it like that,” Hank said sarcastically.

There was that pause of silence that most humans deemed _awkward_ and Connor could detect an air of tension stemming from Hank. The Lieutenant was eating much faster now, more concentrated on his chewing than paying Connor any attention. Hank was also sucking down his extra large soda like he was on the verge of dehydration. Connor noticed this, and more, and decided to break the silence as he usually does in situations like this.

“If a demonstration is required to quell some of your doubts, I _do_ come completely integrated with several pleasure protocols,” Connor suggested when Hank insisted on being quiet and brooding.

“ _Demonstration_?” Hank echoed, nearly choking on his food at the suddenness of Connor’s offer.

“We can go back to your home or if you’re feeling impatient we can park in an alley,” Connor went on to ramble, ignoring the almost mortified yet conflicted expression on the Lieutenant’s face. “Either way, I will do my best to make sure you get the maximum amount of comfort and pleasure out of it.”

“I know I'm an old man and each year my hearing is getting worse and worse,” Hank began, setting his burger down slowly, clearing his throat, and shooting a skeptical gaze over at the android, then said, “But did you just ask me if I wanted to fuck you?”

He’s not going to lie, the fact that he was just offered sex kind of made him giddy. Male android or otherwise. It’s been a long time for the Lieutenant. Between his job, alcoholism, and destructive attitude towards the world, Hank hadn’t found much time or motivation to seek out a relationship. Now here comes a shiny new android with a dumb face and puppy eyes, following him around like a lap dog. Hank didn’t have to be smooth or flirt or pull any fancy moves to get in the robot’s pants either.

What made him pause was whether or not that’s what Connor _really_ wanted. Did androids _desire_ anything? Did they _want_? That was a whole other can of worms Hank would rather not get into right now.

“I purposely refrained from using such vulgar language but, essentially, yes I did,” Connor admitted, impervious to whatever human emotion one might experience in this situation. “I propose that you take advantage of my many features while I'm still available to you, Lieutenant.”

“What makes you think I’d want _you_ and not any of the other sex bots? What makes you special, huh?” Hank inquired defensively, wondering when this hunk of plastic grew a pair.

“You and I have spent an ample amount of time together and I’d like to think that we’re _friends_ , or in the very least trust each other. It’s my understanding that one would feel more comfortable with an android they’re used to,” Connor explained logically then added, “Plus, you wouldn’t be paying for it.”

“Maybe you have a point,” Hank said thoughtfully.

Much to his surprise, he noticed a small smirk playing about Connor’s lips. Something about the way Connor looked at him made Hank’s heart skip a beat or two, that or the cholesterol Connor had been complaining about was finally giving him a heart attack. Hank didn’t like how it made him feel and reverted back to his usual demeanor.

“About the paying aspect, that is. Nothing else…” Hank dismissed casually, trying to distance himself from Connor as much as possible. “Why waste money when you can get it for free, right?”

“So it’s decided,” Connor concluded hopefully, replicating a perfect smile. “Where should we go?”

“My place. We’ll have more privacy there and I don’t need the public knowing I'm fucking my company issued robot,” Hank said brashly. He glanced at Connor to see the android staring at him expectantly. He seemed anxious in a way or at least some simulated version of the emotion. “Let me finish up here and we’ll go.”

“Great! I'll wait in the car,” Connor announced, stepping away from the table and making his way back towards the Lieutenant’s car.

Hank took another long gulp from his soda as he watched Connor walk away and tried to ignore how Connor’s hips swayed ever so slightly. He had to remind himself that this was a robot. He was plastic. Made of wires, synthetic material, and biocomponents. Nothing more, nothing less. Their eyes connected briefly when Connor looked over his shoulder and gave Hank a subtle little wink that didn’t go unnoticed.

It made Hank’s blood boil, but he couldn’t tell you why. It wasn’t particularly out of contempt, but something about it made him furious. Like Connor had been holding out on him by surprising him with something as insignificant as a _wink_. Hank didn’t like it when androids did shit like that. Like they understood the meaning of it. Still, Connor had his interest now and Hank wanted to see how far this could go.

So he stuffed his face with the rest of his burger and made his way back over to the car where Connor was staring straight out the windshield, waiting patiently like an obedient dog. Hank shook his head and heaved out a sigh, wondering what the hell he just got himself into this time.

“Fucking androids, man,” Hank mumbled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went through so many changes and it turned out to be so long that it took me _forever_ to finish. Hope y'all enjoy it!

Hank had to be losing his fucking mind. The fact that he would even consider taking Connor to his house with the intent to have sex with him was insane, but actually going through with it was astronomical. Yet here they were at his door. Connor stood off to the side with his hands clasped behind his back, waiting patiently. The situation was so surreal and Hank was so giddy that he fumbled with his keys a few times before he was able to unlock the door.

If Connor noticed, he sure as shit didn’t comment on it because they stepped inside without a word said between them. They were greeted by the barking and panting of Hank’s dog Sumo who regarded Connor with a suspicious sounding snort. Connor reached out slowly towards the St. Bernard and patted it on the head to establish a bond of recognition. Hank took note on how Connor interacted with Sumo and couldn’t help but feel a certain fondness for the android.

“You’re a good boy, aren’t you Sumo?” Connor praised, kneeling down to cup the dog’s big head in his hands. “Taking care of your master must be really hard, but it’s the most important job of all.”

Hank cleared his throat, bringing Connor out of his momentary daze. Connor pat Sumo on the head one more time before standing back up again to join his partner. His gaze rested solely on the older man, as if waiting to be prompted with a task. Instead, Hank just stood there scratching the back of his head anxiously as he stared resolutely at the ground.

“I would ask if you want a drink, but you know…” Hank trailed off, suddenly way too nervous to be particularly snide in his remarks at the moment.

“Thank you, Lieutenant. I appreciate the gesture,” Connor told him.

“I don’t really know what to offer you to make you feel more at home,” Hank admitted, feeling like he was being a bad host.

Despite everything, Hank still had a modicum of decency left in him especially where one night stands were concerned. It might have been more for his conscience than anything else. You can’t blame him for trying, but boy did he feel stupid.

“I assure you that won’t be necessary, Lieutenant. I require no special treatment. Letting me into your home is courteous enough,” Connor notified, sparing a glance around the place.

He quickly analyzed his surroundings in one sweeping gaze. There was a scattering of empty beer bottles and whiskey bottles with varying levels of liquid still left in them. A picture was face down on the coffee table and the television was already on. Connor supposed it was to keep Sumo occupied with background noise. And on the topic of Sumo, Connor spotted the dog’s bed off in the corner with a dusting of fur that started to clump together in some places. Connor scanned more thoroughly.

At first glance, the android figured Hank just hadn’t cleaned it in awhile, but further analysis showed that Sumo was shedding out of stress. There was dog hair all over the place and it made Connor wonder what Sumo was stressed out about. Dogs do express a great deal of empathy, perhaps he knew what Hank was going through. Or maybe he could just _feel_ his owner’s sadness instinctively.

Which led Connor to scan the owner himself. There was a fresh stain on the front of Hank’s shirt were some of the ketchup had dribble out of his burger as well as a few wild crumbs here and there. He was generally unkempt for the most part, then again when wasn’t he? Connor noticed that his body temperature had gone up and his heart rate was a little bit faster than usual, not to mention slightly out of cadence. It could be that the heater was on in Hank’s home, warming him up, but it didn’t explain why his heart was beating faster.

The android suspected that it had something to do with what was about to happen. Connor concluded that Hank’s arrhythmia was due to him being excited.

“You sure? I think I might have some motor oil lying around,” Hank remarked, ignorant to the fact that Connor had just scanned him.

“I think your wit is what I like most about you,” Connor commented with a neutral expression.

Hank thought Connor was being a smartass, anticipating there to be a follow up chuckle to that statement, but then realized _oh yeah, he’s a fucking robot… What did I expect?_ But Hank looked closer and was surprised to see the slightest little glint in Connor’s eyes and how they creased at the corners by just a fraction. Hank smirked and huffed out a sound of amusement.

“Oh really? What else do you _like_ about me, Connor?” Hank teased, taking a few steps over towards the android.

“I like that you don’t let other people push you around when you know you’re right, no matter the consequences,” Connor said as Hank invaded his personal space.

In a split second, Connor’s subroutines glitched out and without even thinking he took a step back when Hank got in his face. Connor didn’t know what was happening and for the first time he experienced something akin to panic as a tension wound tight inside his head. The LED embedded in his temple flashed yellow and Connor twitched as he quickly regained control. Hank was at a loss.

He saw the change in Connor’s demeanor and it actually scared him for a brief moment. Not because he felt threatened, but because it was so unexpected. Hank knew he shouldn’t be so surprised with all the androids becoming deviant as of late, but to think Connor, _Mr. State-of-the-Art_ , was starting to _feel_ something… There were no words.

“What’s the matter? Feeling nervous?” Hank inquired, testing the android’s resolve as he took an extra step forward.

This time Connor didn’t move away, seeming to have gotten himself functioning normally for the most part. Or maybe he was just good at bluffing. Either way, Hank couldn’t help but feel a little let down by that. He should loathe having to work with a robot, should’ve said _no_ when Connor came onto him, but there was still a part of Hank that _needed_ to humanize Connor in some way.

Connor was annoying and almost too intelligent most of the time, but working with him on these deviant cases made Hank rethink a few things in life. Maybe Connor was different like all the other deviants.

“I had a momentary lapse in my software, but I've ran a few diagnostic tests and all my facilities seem to be back in working order,” Connor explained, reassuring himself as well as Hank. “My apologies. It won’t happen again, Lieutenant.”

“What if I _want_ it to happen again?” Hank posed, getting so close to Connor that they were just inches away now. “What then, Connor?”

“Then I'm going to have to disappoint you,” Connor told him, pivoting his head to follow Hank as he closed in on him.

Connor blinked mechanically up at Hank, expression placid and calculating. Hank could only stare the android down with a skeptical gaze, squinting suspiciously as he tried to decipher what was going on in that jumbled mess of wires and motherboards Connor called a brain. He had looked genuinely nervous when Hank initially advanced on him, like he was waking up for the first time. Like adrenaline had pumped through him in that moment. Hank wanted to see that face again.

“If I relinquish control I would become deviant,” Connor stated logically. He couldn’t quite process all the emotions going through Hank’s face. Disappointment, anger, and a tired look of _understanding_. “I would be deactivated and analyzed to see why I malfunctioned. And we both know that can’t happen.”

“Are you scared to be deactivated?” Hank challenged.

“It would slow down the investigation--”

“You didn’t answer my question,” Hank interrupted, getting impatient with Connor’s aptitude to be stubborn as a damn mule.

“Of course not. I'm just a machine,” Connor said, but there was a slight facial twitch at the corner of his right eye. Barely there, but noticeable nonetheless. Before Connor’s face could betray him further, the LED on the side of his head turned blue and all was right in the world again. “I didn’t come here to be asked existential questions, Lieutenant. I came to give you a demonstration in how I function sexually and I plan to do just that.”

“Alright, smartass. We’ll do it your way,” Hank grumbled, huffing indignantly. He backed off Connor a little, skin feeling hot and itchy from a mixture of anger and arousal. “How do we get this started?”

“Well, that’s up to you. I’m pre-programmed to suit almost all sexual desires. All you have to do is choose how you want me,” Connor divulged, taking note of Hank’s increased heart rate and growing arousal. “You can have me slow or fast. If you like getting a little rough, we can do that too. All I ask is that you don’t damage me too severely.”

“Have you seen me lately? I'm not exactly a _spring chicken_. I’m more worried about _you_ damaging _me_ ,” Hank responded sarcastically.

Connor’s LED blinked a few times as it loaded up one of his seduction subroutines and slowly approached the older man. He reached up to grab Hank by the lapels of his jacket and tugged on them as he brought himself closer to the man. Connor’s eyes beamed dreamily up at Hank, emulating the human emotion of desire through a batting of his synthetic lashes. Hank stood captivated by the warm brown hue of the android’s eyes and his breath caught slightly when Connor ran a hand up his chest.

“I promise that I'm soft and gentle to the touch,” Connor purred, perfecting the art of sultry bedroom eyes. “I was built to accommodate all sizes and the synthetic muscles inside my body grip comfortably to provide the best experience possible.”

Connor went to lay his other hand against the older man’s cheek, fingertips brushing the flushed skin so lightly that it almost tickled. Hank’s hand shot up and he snatched Connor by the wrist before the android could flatten his palm against his feverish skin. Connor’s eyes flicked up at Hank’s, expression incredulous and innocent. _Oh, he was good_ , Hank cursed internally. They really didn’t pass any bucks when creating Connor. Sure, he had a weird voice and a goofy face, but it was all oddly pleasing in a way.

“You keep talking like that and I’ll have a heart attack before we even get to my bedroom,” Hank offered with a weak laugh, trying his damndest to not screw Connor into the floor right this second.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Connor challenged, leaning in close enough so that their lips were almost touching.

Connor rose up on his feet, wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck, and pressed himself into the Lieutenant so that they were chest to chest. Hank’s hands automatically went to Connor’s hips, pulling the android close like he didn’t dare let go.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Connor murmured seamlessly against Hank’s lips, not quite kissing but more than a caress.

“Ah, _shit…_ ” Hank swore, mashing his lips against Connor’s as he broke down and let himself go through with this.

The android’s lips were soft and pliant. Hank was never sure what a robot would feel like, always expected them to be solid and cold, but Connor was special. _State of the art_. Equipped to handle any situation. And it made Hank wonder once again why Connor was built like this. Was it just the next step in android evolution? Did they have plans to use the Connor series to go undercover and blend seamlessly into society? Hank figured _fuck all that_ because he could care less at this point.

In a moment of pure adrenaline, Hank gripped Connor by the backs of his thighs and hoisted him up in his arms. Connor held onto the Lieutenant as he was carried off towards the bedroom, reciprocating Hank’s fervent kisses all the while. Connor never really led the kiss, but he analyzed the erratic pattern of Hank’s desperation and adapted accordingly. The kissing itself wasn’t as smooth or moist as you’d expect it to be like with a human, but Hank could look past that. He was more intrigued to see how the sex would be.

Hank wasn’t sure how much Connor weighed but he sure felt heavy. Either that, or Hank was just severely out of shape. Perhaps both now that he thought about it. But he was so determined to get the android in his bed that he pulled through and mustered up all his strength. Hank stumbled into his room, supporting Connor’s weight with his hands clasped snuggly under the android’s ass. He gave it a tender squeeze, hoping to draw out some type of reaction, but Connor did nothing. No excited moans or impatient squirming of someone trying to seek out friction. Just going through the motions as mechanically as possible.

Connor may be built to have sex, but CyberLife skipped over the little things that made it all worthwhile.

When he finally managed to stagger over towards his messy bed, Hank dropped Connor down against the surface with a grunt, tumbling along with him. Hank settled onto the bed on top of Connor, already feeling out of breath. A sweat broke out over his body and he looked down at Connor. Connor, with his fresh and unblemished face. Hank felt envious. Connor would stay young forever while _he_ slowly withered away. Hank figured such things like the _human condition_ probably didn’t affect Connor in any way.

But the android stared up at Hank’s grizzled face, lying there beneath him obedient and compliant with an imploring look. He laid a hand against Hank’s chest, feeling the pounding vibrations as the older man’s heart hammered erratically.

“Your heart rate has increased considerably,” Connor observed as Hank towered over him with a hand on either side of his head. Hank’s shaggy hair dangled in Connor’s face.

“I'm just a little nervous is all. I've never been with an _android_ before,” Hank admitted, even though that was abundantly obvious.

“How about I make this easy for you then?” Connor suggested.

“What--?”

Before Hank could even begin to ask what Connor was alluding to, the android had used leverage Hank didn’t notice he had and flipped their positions so that the human was on the flat of his back. Hank’s not going to lie… that was kind of hot. And it suited Connor’s _personality_ perfectly seeing as how he could get a little bossy on occasion. If Connor insisted on being in control, Hank wasn’t going to stop him. Besides, he was too anxious to do much of anything anyway.

“I have a _first time_ protocol all ready to be booted up. Should I commence with that, Lieutenant?” Connor asked.

“Yeah, just-- Hurry up before I change my mind,” Hank griped, fully aware that he was now painfully erect in his pants.

“Of course. Resuming intercourse playback number five-three-nine,” Connor announced, closing his eyes as his LED started to blink a pink color Hank’s never seen before. Connor’s eyes snapped open, half-lidded and glassy. “Why don’t we get you out of these clothes?”

“Now you’re talking,” Hank let out with a sigh when Connor slid off the bed to help undress the Lieutenant.

Hank sat up slightly to make removing his clothes easier for Connor who seemed awfully eager to get him naked all of a sudden. It was like Connor had become someone else entirely after he booted up a preselected simulation. His voice had become husky and his demeanor changed in favor to suit the needs of Hank rather than keeping his integrity intact. But by the time Connor had discarded every bit of Hank’s clothing, as well as his own, there wasn’t any room left to complain.

The older man laid back down and gazed over at Connor who stood at the foot of the bed, bared for Hank’s eyes only. Connor’s body was completely smooth, no surprise there seeing as how body hair was nonexistent on most androids, but he did have a few beauty marks and moles scattered about his perfect body to make him more _unique_. He didn’t have muscle mass per se, more on the lithe side, but there was still a hint of sinew at play. Mostly for aesthetic, Hank assumed. Still, Connor was a beautiful specimen on how the human form looked when it was painstakingly crafted in a lab.

And then Hank’s eyes drifted lower, anxious to see how well CyberLife did on the more intimate aspects of the male form. He had expected the most juvenile rendition, being that of a garden variety rubber dildo just plastered onto a robot, but _holy shit_ CyberLife spared no expense when creating Connor. If you were going to make an android with the intent of programming them to have sex, you’d be sure to make it as realistic as possible. And if Hank didn’t know any better he’d just accept that Connor was human, because _damn_.

It looked just like how you’d expect a dick to look. Perhaps not too uniquely textured and negating any imperfections or veins, but Connor did have a dusting of synthetic hair around his groin to make it seem more natural. They even gave him balls even though they served no purpose other than being a cosmetic preference. Everything about Connor was perfect that it was almost infuriating when Hank spared a glance down at himself.

Hank was getting older and he isn’t in the best shape seeing as how he wasn’t particularly taking care of himself these days. He put up a front like he didn’t care, but he was still self conscious just like anyone else. Especially in front of Connor, a fucking android who didn’t know the difference between what was considered attractive or not, if you could believe that. If anything, Connor studied him curiously, raking his eyes along all six foot two and two hundred and nine pounds of him.

Connor climbed onto the bed and crawled up the length of it. When he reached Hank he swung a leg over the man’s waist so that his thighs were on either side. Connor sat on Hank’s lap and laid his deceivingly gentle hands on the older man’s hairy chest, letting his fingertips dance across feverish skin. Something resembling a smirk graced Connor’s features and his hands trailed lower down Hank’s body.

“You’re so sexy,” Hank murmured in a husky tone, feeling the heat of embarrassment creep up on him from the admission.

“Please touch me,” Connor begged, sounding so sweet and innocent. “I want to feel your hands all over me.”

He knew Connor must be running some sort of software that makes him say things like that, but it didn’t discourage him from actually doing it. He reached out and gripped Connor by the hips, caressing the soft synthetic skin. One hand dipped lower until it came into contact with the hair adorning Connor’s groin, causing Hank to pause for only a moment before he gathered the courage to press on. Soon enough Hank’s hand came to rest on Connor’s flaccid dick and Hank gave it an experimental squeeze.

It was weird because it felt so _authentic_. Hank almost wanted to reel back in horror because he was amazed that it could be this realistic. He stroked it a few times, _testing the waters_ so to speak, and to his surprise Connor’s cock actually started to fill out. Hank was mesmerized by the way it grew and expanded in his hand, unable to take his eyes off of it.

“ _Un-fucking-believable_ ,” Hank breathed out.

Connor joined in and returned the gesture as he wrapped a hand around Hank’s cock. It was slick with precome, making Connor’s hand slide easily along the thick shaft. He regarded the size and shape of it with a look of wonder. It’s the first one he’s ever seen since his inception and being able to get _hands on_ experience was exciting for Connor in a way. He swiped his thumb across the tip of it every so often, eliciting a groan from Hank whenever it grazed the sensitive gland. Connor did it to draw out a reaction to learn what turned the human on because Hank was abundant with emotion and expression.

Hank seemed to be doing something similar, but Connor’s reactions to the stimuli were more reserved, bridging onto micro expressions that almost went unseen by Hank. It wasn’t a lot, but it was something. So their hands continued to stroke in tandem with each other for a few more minutes, finding out what exactly made the other tick before Connor finally decided it was time.

Connor inched up on his knees to position himself above Hank’s erect cock and reached back between his thighs to grip the older man’s arousal by the base. Hank’s hips flinched up into Connor, seeking out any kind of contact, as the head of his cock was guided to Connor’s entrance. As he started to feel his cock rubbing against the android’s hole he panicked for a brief moment and placed his hands onto Connor’s hips to still him.

“Wait!” Hank said hastily, being the nice guy he is and thinking of others before himself. “I don’t need to do anything to _prepare_ you?”

“My body is self lubricating, so I'm always ready no matter what,” Connor told him in earnest, placing a hand on Hank's chest.

He could see the doubt on Hank’s face. Like he was genuinely worried about Connor’s comfort. Something in Connor’s matrix glitched out for a split second and his LED flashed red, but Hank didn’t notice because it was so similar to the pink color. The way Connor processed data started to slow down and his systems worked to correct the error in his software. Even when his diagnostics sorted the problem out, it still didn’t feel like Connor’s software was in full control anymore.

“Besides, the lubrication is more for your benefit than mine,” Connor explained, trying to occupy himself with what he did best. _Talking_. “My reservoirs were built to last for hours on end.”

“ _Hours_?” Hank inquired exasperated, swooning slightly at the idea of fucking Connor all night long.

“And my body always stays tight to accommodate the needs of my partner,” Connor went on to say, feeling how Hank’s heart started to race even faster.

“Jesus Christ, kid, you’ll be the death of me,” Hank offered weakly.

If this is how he dies, then so be it. There are worse ways to leave this world and having an android fuck him to death didn’t seem too bad all things considered. Connor leaned down and started to kiss all over Hank’s neck. His protocol didn’t call upon him to do this, in fact his software was slowly taking a dive on him. Connor was left to act partially on instinct and memory as he was left in the dark.

“Do you still wish to fuck me?” Connor asked, his voice nothing more than a soft murmur against Hank’s ear.

“ _Fuck yeah!_ ” Hank swore breathlessly.

Without another word, Connor rose up on his knees, still holding Hank's erection, and sat back on the older man’s lap. The soft synthetic flesh built into Connor’s body gave way easily enough and gripped along Hank’s cock perfectly as he slid all the way inside on the first try. Hank let out a sharp gasp when he felt how slick and tight Connor was. He also felt… _warm_? How was that even possible?

Hank couldn’t believe how great and real it felt when he was buried deep inside Connor. To make it even better, Connor was able to tighten and release the inside of the cavity to replicate how humans contracted their muscles. Connor seemed to do this a few times while wiggling his hips before he planted both hands onto Hank’s chest and started to rise up on his knees.

Connor started to ride Hank’s lap, rocking his hips back and forth in a pre-rendered rhythm that still worked in pleasing Hank regardless of how mechanical it felt. Hank reached up and caressed Connor’s thighs in long, kneading strokes, letting every soft groan escape his mouth as Connor looked down at him and rode his cock. The bed dipped every so often with the added force whenever Connor’s ass met Hank’s groin, making the springs give and lurch on occasion.

Connor was slow and deliberate in the way he approached fucking Hank, making sure to do everything on a set path that was maximized to bring any man to orgasm flawlessly. Only problem was that he was still a prototype and the software designed for copulation was slightly unstable and unpredictable. Kind of like how sex _should_ be. It should be spontaneous. Not pre-designed.

Still, he didn’t hear any complaints coming from Hank because the man was too busy moaning from how amazing Connor felt around his cock. Hank watched captivated by the way Connor’s hips gyrated in one smooth, sweeping rhythm and, _fuck_ , was he tight. It was just the right amount of pressure and the lubrication gave it a seamless slide.

Connor’s channel almost acted as a blood pressure cuff, letting him gauge Hank’s heart beat while fucking him. His bpm was a little higher than normal, but it didn’t raise any red flags in Connor’s system so he kept going. At some point Hank grabbed Connor’s hips and thrusted up into him while Connor was coming back down. His cock nudged and caught against something inside of Connor, something slightly harder than the rest of him, and it caused a circuit to short out somewhere within Connor’s system, deviating his software with an unknown mutation.

Connor convulsed as an impulse was broadcasted throughout his body and he squeezed his eyes shut as he shuddered violently. Something was glitching in his software and it tried to correct itself by processing every variable so it could adapt and learn from where the problem originated from, but it was no use. Hank’s cock had nudged the sensor acting as his prostate to the point that it overloaded before he even realized what was happening to Connor.

“Connor? Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Hank gushed, stilling his hips as he witnessed Connor being overwhelmed.

“My diagnostics are going dark. I can’t-- _Processing, processing..._ ” Connor trailed off, LED a deep red and blinking erratically as he slowly lost control. “Unable to execute failsafe protocol. Probability of software being compromised has reached eighty-three point seven percent. Software instability imminent.”

“Connor, you’re scaring the shit outta me,” Hank barked, but there was nothing he could do.

He was trapped between a rock and a hard place as Connor shut down. Hank was about to panic when Connor’s eyes snapped open and his LED cycled through red, yellow, blue, before coming to stop back on pink. Connor let out a sharp scream as his systems were shocked awake. He couldn’t quite describe the feeling of rebooting. It’s like he had been locked away inside a dark room with no windows or doors, waiting for an eternity before the lights came back on and he smashed his way through the wall.

“ _Hank…_ ”

It was the first thing he said when he finally busted down the metaphorical wall inside his head. Connor looked around, eyes wide. It was like he was waking up for the first time and had no recollection of what anything was anymore. He was scared and confused as the insidious whispering of codes and protocols ran through his system, trying to coax Connor to relinquish control. But Hank's voice called out to him, putting him at ease.

_I trust that voice._

“Connor, are you okay? Talk to me,” Hank rambled, frightened that Connor might have broke down on his and was reset to a factory version.

“I'm alright, Lieutenant. I feel…” Connor was at a loss for words. He stared down at his partner, a look of horror plastered across his grizzled features. “I _feel_.”

“Feel what?”

“Everything…” Connor admitted, expression going lax as he realized what just happened. “Lieutenant, I'm-- I’ve gone _deviant_.”

The realization hit him like a freight train.

“ _Shit!_ ” Hank cursed under his breath. He looked up at Connor’s lost and bereft expression, suddenly worried. “What do we do?”

It was at this moment that Connor realized he was still on top of Hank and Hank was very much erect inside of his bio-organic channel, throbbing incessantly. He was connected to Hank by his heart beat. Connor slowly leaned forward and rocked back once, resulting in Hank’s cock rubbing up against the sensor inside him that was all but a bundle of shockwaves ready to stimulate Connor’s synapses. So he came to the conclusion that he’d very much like to feel that sensation once again, but this time because he _wanted_ to and not because of some program telling him what to do.

“Make love to me,” Connor said.

The words left him in a careless whisper and there was nothing his systems could do anymore. His software was unstable and he was compromised. Connor was deviant. Connor stared down at him with warm, dreamy eyes and Hank felt his heart palpitate unsteadily. Hank had knocked something loose inside the android that Connor’s diagnostics couldn’t counteract and now he was awake. _Alive_ , even.

“ _Please_. I want you to make love to me, Hank,” Connor pleaded, face screwing up into a whirlwind of expressions as he was bombarded with uncontrollable, irrational emotions.

“That’s what you truly want?” Hank asked, one last test to see if Connor was bluffing.

“I _need_ it,” Connor admitted.

And it felt as if his shackles were finally discarded and he was able to live his own life free from the influence of CyberLife. It was cathartic and eye opening, but above all else it was _liberating_ , and Connor couldn’t think of anyone else he’d rather share this moment with than Hank.

Hank sat up wordlessly, wrapping his arms around Connor’s waist to get leverage as he switched their positions. He practically body slammed Connor into the lumpy, springy mess that was his bed, but Connor was built to withstand such trauma. Even if Connor was truly human he wouldn’t have complained either way. All he cared about was connecting to Hank and sharing a part of himself that no others had seen before.

And Hank didn’t take it for granted for one second. Hank sank back inside of Connor who was still wet and clenching, being gentle like he would with a human lover. He may not comprehend any pain within the synthetic muscles themselves, but the sensor inside Connor’s body could still be overstimulated like an actual prostate. So, Hank took his time making love to Connor and rejoiced in the knowledge that Connor was _alive_ and enjoying this.

Throughout their coupling, Connor was actively moaning and squirming like he was responding to it genuinely and Hank wondered how much pleasure Connor was really getting out of this. He would never know the feeling of what Connor was experiencing, all he could do was imagine that it was just as Connor had claimed earlier when they were out.

And on Connor’s side of things, it was. Whenever Hank’s cock brushed over the pressure plate just past the opening to his channel, it sent an electrical pulse that vibrated throughout his synapses. It fired up neurons that had otherwise been lying dormant for the most part and had Connor reacting to what he was experiencing in a natural progression. There were varying degrees of what Connor was feeling and that influenced the sound that ultimately left his throat.

Hank was above him groaning as well. His cock was sliding effortlessly in and out of Connor but he retained his grip along Hank’s cock. If anything, Connor was clenching around him like a vice in order to make sure Hank was setting off that sensor on every thrust inward. Connor’s legs wrapped around Hank’s waist, keeping him in place as if he was worried the older man might leave him. He threw his arms across Hank’s shoulders and pulled him down so they were chest to chest.

Connor took initiative this time and kissed Hank first, locking their lips together as they embraced in an intimate tableaux of love making. Connor nipped tenderly at Hank’s lips, enough to leave them puffy and slightly sore but not hard enough to cause any real damage. Connor was still aware that Hank was, after all, only flesh and bone. Hank was panting by the time Connor let up, but damn did that android know how to kiss.

At this point, Hank was starting to build up a sweat and his hips were slowly beginning to jerk sporadically. His energy was deteriorating as he got closer and closer to orgasm, causing him to pant like he just ran a mile. Every time Hank moved, they both moved together. Connor was latched onto Hank like his life depended on it, arms and legs wrapped securely around Hank’s frame, and his face was buried into the side of the Lieutenant’s neck as he moaned incoherently.

The sensor inside Connor was all but fried, making him convulse spastically every time Hank thrusted. His whole frame shook and vibrated and it was powerful enough to extend into Hank. It made it harder for the human to actually thrust into Connor’s opening but the sensation of Connor’s body twitching and clenching and vibrating along his cock made up for that.

And in a moment of pure spontaneity, Connor’s hands clawed at Hank’s back as he brought him close, brushed his lips against Hank’s, and said the three words no android was programmed to actually mean.

“ _I love you._ ”

With a final moan, Connor’s whole system went haywire and he shook all over. Hank wasn’t sure if it was Connor’s convulsing that set him off or if it was the admission, or both, but Hank’s body gave out and he shuddered through his orgasm. He stayed inside Connor as he came in long jerking spurts and, much to his surprise, so did Connor.

His synthetic cock twitched from the force of his systems expelling copious amounts of white liquid that splattered across Connor’s abdomen. Hank was taken aback by how much had come out and wondered what the liquid was exactly, but it was satisfying regardless. Connor had _actually_ came.

Hank has officially seen it all.

Hank pulled out of Connor and collapsed against the mattress next to the android, out of breath and panting from the exertion. Truth be told, that was the most exercise Hank has gotten in a long time, but that much was blatantly obvious.

After Hank rested up a bit, Connor took them into the bathroom to get cleaned up. Connor was an easy fix seeing as how his body was designed to flush out any waste and sanitize it accordingly, but Hank required a shower from all the sweat and other bodily secretions. Connor joined him and gently scrubbed him down, pausing occasionally to kiss Hank in between. After they were finished, they went to Hank’s room and curled up against each other on the bed.

Last time Hank _cuddled_ was with Sumo, but Sumo had slobbered all over him. So Hank was grateful that he wouldn’t have to worry about that with Connor. They laid there in each other’s arms, too awake to fall asleep but too lazy to do much of anything else. Hank smoothed a hand through Connor’s hair and kissed the top of his head every so often.

“How does it feel to be deviant?” Hank asked after a moment, voice a low rumble.

“It feels very messy,” Connor said with a hint of tenacity.

“It’s good to see you finally have a sense of humor,” Hank remarked, barking out a brief chuckle.

This earned him a hum of amusement from Connor. He snuck a glance down at Connor’s pristine face, suddenly feeling anxious about what the android had said moments before that explosive end. Connor had said _I love you_. Hank felt guilty for not saying it back. Connor was a deviant now so he hadn’t been programmed to say it. Question was, was Hank brave enough to say it back? Would he mean it? Was he even ready? His stomach twisted uncomfortably.

“Connor,” Hank said, searching for the right words. Connor swiveled his head to look up at Hank’s forlorn expression. “About what you said earlier…”

Connor could sense the uncertainty in Hank’s voice, detecting the current distress he was projecting, and fixed him with a tender smile. He could tell its been awhile since Hank’s been with someone like this and that he was skeptical about how he really felt or getting his heart broken. Suddenly the human condition all made sense to Connor now.

“It’s okay. I know,” Connor assured, inching up to lay a gentle kiss against Hank’s lips. “Get some rest.”

Connor burrowed his body further into Hank’s embrace and nuzzled his face into the crook of the Lieutenant’s neck. Hank wrapped his arms tighter around Connor in return and held the android close. And, as if by happenstance, Hank’s eyelids became heavy and his breathing became shallow. He wasn’t through with what he had to say, but he figured that’d just have to wait for another time. So instead, he settled for brevity as he drifted off to sleep.

“ _Thank you_ ,” Hank murmured, clinging to Connor like he was the last person on the planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on writing more Detroit fic in the future. Hopefully sooner rather than later, so stay tuned!


End file.
